


Winchesters Meet Laheys

by Zari_loves_Isaac



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Gen, Hunters, Isaac is a hunter, Mr. Lahey - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Lahey - Freeform, Protective Dean, Winchester Brothers - Freeform, Winchester banter, fake FBI agents, poor isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zari_loves_Isaac/pseuds/Zari_loves_Isaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean investigate a case only to find out that it's already being investigated</p>
<p>In which Isaac and his dad are also hunters and Mr. Lahey knows the Winchesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Crossover Fanfic and my first time writing Samd and Dean, so please be nice ^^ Also, English isn't my first language so, sorry for any mistakes

**“FBI? But your two colleagues have already showed up about twenty minutes ago”** , the female police agent said and gave Sam and Dean their badges back, a skeptical look on her face. The brothers looked at each other with a confused frown as they slipped their fake badges back into the breast pocket of their blazers. If there were actual agents present at the crime scene, it would be a bit harder for the hunters to work on the case, but not impossible, they had done it before. The deputy shook her head in annoyance, her muttered _'Feds!'_ distinctly audible as she walked away.

 **“Let's go see our colleagues, Cornelius”** , Dean said with a smirk as he walked past Sam, who rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. He was still mad at his brother for choosing that ridiculous fake name for him. He should remember to not let the older Winchester take care of their I.D.'s in the future.  
The case was already pretty clear – numerous victims had been found with puncture wounds to their necks and drained of most of their blood. It screamed of a sloppy vampire coven, but Sam still wished that Dean would take their job seriously. Dean on the other hand just wanted to slay the stupid leeches, have a few burgers and then go have some fun in a bar or with a pretty lady.

The hunters walked into the run down, dirty bar that was sealed off with yellow tape and was buzzing with police officers and forensic staff, taking pictures and fingerprints – all the usual. They walked past blood splattered walls and mutilated bodies. A whole group of bikers had been killed the night before, all low-life alcoholics and junkies, but still they had been killed. Dean tapped Sam's arm and jerked his chin forward, motioning to two men, dressed in black suits almost like their own. Well, more like one man and a boy that looked so young that he couldn't be much more than a teenager who might have gotten his first pubes two or three years ago and who should still be in High School. The boy with the blond curls looked so out of place in his black suit and tie and Dean couldn't help but scoff, matching a few snickers coming from other deputies around the room who had also noticed the agent babyface, as the hunter decided to call him in his mind. The brothers exchanged another look, Dean with an expression on his face that screamed _'Oh please!'_ , smirking at Sam as both of them started to walk towards the agents.

 **“Hey there, Agents Hudgens and Snider”** , Sam introduced the two of them as they both waved their badges at the men in front of him. Dean frowned as the boy looked at them with wide eyes, almost like a deer caught in the headlights. His colleague turned around at the hunters and also began to frown as he scrutinized the two of them. Dean was confused when he thought to see something like recognition dawn on the man's face.  
**“Sam? Dean? You're John Winchester's boys, right?”** , the man said, a grin creeping over his face.  
Not just the two brothers, but also agent babyface looked at him with confusion at those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the first part of my new story :) Although it's pretty short, I'd appreciate any feedback as to how what I could do better


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys seem to like this :) I had to write this little chapter because I suddenly had Dean's thoughts in my head. Sorry it's so short, I'm typing on my phone in bed right now ^^

**"Uuuuuhm"** , was all Dean could say as him and Sam slowly retreated their hands to put away their badges. The two brothers and babyface exchanged more confused looks and Dean thought this whole situation seemed like something out of Twilight Zone.

Looking at the pale boy in front of him, Dean felt the sudden urge to pop one of those ridiculous curls. He felt his hand being slapped and looked at Sam, who'd apparently held him back from actually reaching out his hand to Goldilocks. And now everyone looked at him weirdly as he chuckled to himself about his hilarious new nickname for the curly-haired boy.

**" How did you know our father?"** , Sam asked, sounding suspicious. The expression on the stranger's face seemed amused as he heard the tone of the younger Winchester's voice and he actually let out a laugh, which seemed to irritate Goldilocks as much as the brothers. **"Your dad taught you boys well, didn't he? You should never trust anyone in our line of work, right?"** , the man replied and winked at the Winchesters. This alone already made the guy seem somewhat creepy. But apparently, he also was a hunter, if Sam and Dean judged that weird wink right.

**"Me and your dad were buddies, worked on a few cases together over the years. I even saw you boys a couple of times, but you were probably too young to remember. Great man, your father. I was very sorry to hear about what happened to him. This is my son Isaac by the way and I'm Patrick Lahey"** , the hunter explained and grabbed his son's shoulder. Dean felt a bit disappointed by the revelation of the boy's name. Although he didn't quite know why, he couldn't have expected it to actually be Goldilocks. Isaac let out a shy greeting and lifted his hand in an awkward wave, which the brothers answered with a friendly nod.

**" You can learn a lot from these boys, Isaac. When Dean here was your age, he was already a good hunter, a great help to his father. Unlike you, acting like a scared little girl all the time."** , Lahey said with a mocking laugh and bumped Isaac's arm with his elbow, which already made Dean dislike him just ever so slightly.

**"So what do you say boys? Should we get our work here over with and grab some burgers to talk about old times?"** , Patrick then said, the first words to come out of his mouth that made a bright grin spread over Dean's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know Isaac hasn't spoken yet. Sorry, this is a slow build ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write a longer chapter this time :) I hope you like this one

**“So Isaac, how old are you?”** , Sam asked the boy over the sound of everyone munching away on their burgers as they were sitting at the table of the Laheys' motel room, or two burgers like in Dean's case. Isaac lifted his eyes from his food to look at the hunter sitting across the table from him. He swallowed the bite of burger in his mouth, an expression on his face as if it almost got caught in his throat, and wiped his lips with a paper napkin before answering.  
 **“Uhm...I'm seventeen.”** , the teen answered shortly and lowered his gaze again. He didn't seem to like making eye contact for too long.  
 **“Uuuuuh...why do you keep talking like that? You know your own age, right?”** , Mr. Lahey commented and let out another one of those laughs, that Dean now decided he couldn't stand.

What followed was a long silence during which the only sounds that could be heard were the four men chewing on their food and Isaac sipping on the straw of his soda. Sam had the feeling something wasn't right between their new hunter acquaintance and his son. The boy barely talked or looked anyone in the eye and behaved so submissively whenever his father said anything. Sure, he remembered how Dean would always do anything their father had told them without asking for any explanation, but Isaac seemed actually afraid of his dad. He almost seemed like a kicked dog around him, scared he might do or say something wrong. Sam looked at his brother and could tell from the expression on his face that his thoughts seemed to be taking similar turns. The hunters both didn't want to jump to early conclusions but each of them decided for themselves to keep a close eye on the teenager and his father.

When all of them were done, Isaac stood up as if by a silent command and started to clear the table of the trash everyone had left behind. Sam rose from his chair to help the boy, but his father held out a hand, stopping him from getting up. **“You're our guests, just let Isaac do that.”** , he suggested as he took another sip from his beer. The younger Winchester looked at the boy with raised eyebrows and Isaac gave him a nod. “It's alright.”, he mumbled and shuffled over to the small kitchen. **“Nothing better than a bacon burger and a cold one.”** , Lahey said and lifted the bottle back to his lips, Dean giving him a half-hearted chuckle. After throwing away the trash, Isaac came back to collect the empty beer bottles. He reached for his father's bottle, but the man grabbed his son's wrist making the boy's face cringe. Dean had to control himself not to jump up from his seat and make the hunter let go of his son, but his hand which was resting on his leg balled up into a fast, only relaxing when Lahey released Isaac's hand.  
 **“Sorry son, there's just still a little beer still left in the bottle and you know how I hate to waste anything.”** , he explained with a smile and gave his son's arm a friendly pat. Sam studied the boy's face and noticed the fear that only left his eyes slowly. By now, he was pretty sure something was wrong with the Laheys and he decided to talk to his brother once he would get the chance to speak to him privately.

Soon after the dinner, Dean and Sam were sitting on the couch watching a fame on the television and having another beer, while Isaac was doing the dishes over the small sink. Sam looked over his shoulder at the boy and used the excuse of getting more beer to walk over to the boy. He leaned against the counter next to the sink and looked at the teen, who of course wouldn't meet his eyes.  
 **“So Isaac, how do you like hunting with your dad?”** , he started the conversation, glancing over at the older hunter to make sure he was still focused on watching the game and talking to Dean. Isaac shrugged his shoulders in response, keeping his eyes on the dishes he was cleaning with a sponge. **“It's the only thing I know.”** , he simply answered and Sam could totally relate to his words.  
 **“I know what you mean. Dean and I used to hunt with our dad.”** , the Winchester said and gave the boy a friendly smile. The corners of the teen's mouth went slightly up, but it wasn't a real smile and the hunter could tell that it wasn't genuine. Sam decided to not push Isaac, risking of making him close up and withdraw even more. But he would make sure that Dean and him would stay long enough to find out if his suspicions were justified. He smiled at the boy again and finally grabbed the three bottles of beer to take them back to the other two hunters.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam have a late night conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry you guys had to wait so long, I hope there's still some of you left who haven't given up on this ^^  
> I had so much going on with my job and moving to a new apartment with my boyfriend. Plus, our computer was broken and we only recently got a new one. On top of that I had a bad case of writer's block and I'm still not sure if this chapter doesn't totally suck. I hope you like it anyway, let me know what you think ;)
> 
> P.S.: I hope my English isn't too bad in this chapter, I wasn't sure about my grammar and orthography at all :-/

A few hours later and Sam and Dean were back at their motel room, both lying in their beds staring up at the ceiling as they couldn't get their brains to shut up and let them sleep. Sam just couldn't get that look in Isaac's eyes out of his head. Despite him standing quite tall, the boy always made the hunter think of a small frightened animal, trying it's best not to be noticed, desperate to go and hide somewhere. He closed his eyes for a moment, the mosaic of ceiling tiles irritating his mind, but he just couldn't shake the worry for the young boy. Sam wondered why he felt so strongly about protecting Isaac. Of course he never wanted any innocent person to get hurt, but maybe he wanted to save the teenager so badly because he could easily have been in his shoes. John Winchester had never laid a hand on his sons and Sam had never been as afraid of his father as Isaac seemed to be of his dad, but the hunter had left him and Dean behind for days at a time, weeks even. If Dean hadn't been there to take care of him, Sam didn't know what would have happened to him. Only recently had he realized how much his older brother, who'd only been a kid himself, must have sacrificed for him.

But Isaac didn't have anyone but his dad and Sam had the bad feeling there was much more going on than just a busy hunter neglecting his son. Despite the lights being turned off, their motel room was lit well enough by the green hue of the motel's vacancy sign, which allowed Sam to see his brother quite clearly when he turned his head towards him. Dean was lying on his back, his hands placed just below his chest and his fingers drumming against the fabric of his shirt. Sam frowned when he saw the older one pulling faces, forming his lips to a pout and back to their regular position. Sometimes he wondered how Dean had turned from a mature teenager, responsible enough to take care of his younger brother, to a grown man who'd laugh his ass off about any fart-joke you could think of. Still, his mind seemed to be occupied as well and Sam was quite positive that he was also thinking about their new curly-haired young friend.

 **“You don't trust him either, do you?”** , the younger Winchester broke the stifling quiet inside the room, which had only been interrupted by the humming of the small fridge that was well stocked with beer. It took his brother a long time to answer, so long that Sam was about to ask again because he thought Dean hadn't heard him.   
**“No, I don't trust him one bit. I wouldn't give him the keys to my baby in a million years, that's for sure”** , he answered, still drumming his fingers against his torso, which was slowly starting to drive Sam insane. **“Dude, you won't even give me the keys to your baby!”** , he replied emphasizing the word 'baby' in a mocking tone.   
**“That's because I don't want you to get the rotten stink of your farts all over my seat! No, but seriously, the guy seems like a total jerk. The way he spoke to his son just made me wanna punch him so bad. But I guess there's nothing we can do until we know there's really something going on.”**

Sam nodded approvingly, ignoring his brother's comment about his supposed flatulence. Especially since Dean was the one who was always gorging himself on burgers and other fast food that made him crack off one after the other, making the car smell so bad, Sam had considered buying himself a gas mask. **“Let's just hope the case will take long enough for us to find out what's really going on”** , Sam answered and let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes which were burning from fatigue. **“Yeah, I'm not gonna leave without knowing what's up with that boy and his jerk of a dad. Good night Sammy!”** , Dean replied, letting out a yawn himself and blinking his tired eyes before closing them and turning over onto his right side. After that, Sam's sleep was only interrupted by Dean's snoring and him occasionally murmuring something about him having been a naughty boy or something else equally disturbing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the first part of my new story :) Although it's pretty short, I'd appreciate any feedback as to how what I could do better


End file.
